1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a binder for an electrode of a lithium rechargeable battery and an electrode for a rechargeable battery comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As applications of rechargeable batteries are gradually increasing from small electronic devices to electric automobiles or power storages, there is increasing demand for positive electrode materials for use in rechargeable batteries having various advantageous characteristics, including high safety, extended cycle life, high energy density and high output characteristic.
Development of diverse electrode active materials has been made an area of research. However, there may be a limitation in using known binder systems, such as SBR/CMC in conjunction with new electrode active materials due to low adhesion between the binder and certain electrode active materials. In addition, the known binders may often adversely affect characteristics after repeated charge and discharge cycles. In particular, certain active materials may expand to approximately 300% of their original sizes due to metal characteristics with repeated charge and discharge cycles, such as Si-based active materials, thus, there is a limitation in using existing binders. In addition, charge and discharge characteristics may noticeably degrade when known binders are used.